


Knocked Up By A Potion

by CatNip_618



Series: Little Butterfly 🦋 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNip_618/pseuds/CatNip_618
Summary: Harry Potter makes and takes the wrong potion.
Series: Little Butterfly 🦋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988740
Kudos: 26





	Knocked Up By A Potion

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a habit of discontinuing stories and I hope this isn’t one of them. I have many stories stored in my head, all waiting to be shown. And this is one of them.

  
Harry Potter stirred his potion. He’d managed to get in this class by passing Potions in his fifth year and moving ahead to Advanced Potions and now was at NEWT level potions and was well on his way to becoming an Auror. Harry was surprisingly relaxed for such a class and having the stress of Professor Snape watching everyone like a hawk, but it was probably because of his sweet-smelling potion. 

Harry snuck a glance at Hermione’s potion and saw it was the right color for Amortentia. His was a calm, dark pink and it smelled like flowers. He knew it was the wrong potion but he didn’t want his work wasted so he kept stirring. 

Then it was time for the demonstration. Honestly, Harry thought it was ridiculous forcing students to drink their own broken potions with the high risk of damaging themselves. 

“Potter,” Snape barked, “drink your potion.” Harry dipped the vial into the potion and filled it, but didn’t drink it. His potion was wrong, and he didn’t want to get hurt by it. “Professor—“ 

“Potter.” It was a warning. Harry sighed, taking one last glance at his pink, sweet-smelling potion and knocked it back, swallowing it all. Immediately, (probably before it even hit his stomach) there was a fuzzy warmth pooling deep in his gut and he sighed in relief. It wasn’t a truly botched potion! 

When he looked up, he saw that Snape was very pale. Much paler than his usual paleness. He stood, startling the class and Harry, stormed over to said boy’s desk and stared at the potion contained within the cauldron. 

“Potter,” Snape began in a deadly whisper, “did you by chance pick a _pink_ flower and add it to your potion?”

Harry rummaged through his ingredients and found two small pink flowers sitting forgotten at the edge of the tabletop. He showed them to Professor Snape. “These, sir?”

“And was the Lotus flower on the list of ingredients, Potter?” 

“No sir.” 

”So, the man continued, “did you ever realize that the word Lotus is synonym for Nelumbo, which in Latin is _Catalpa_?” Harry heard some students gasp, including Hermione. His heart sinking in dread, he asked, “That means... what, sir?”   
  
“Congratulations Potter, you’re pregnant.”

* * *

Harry was mad for multiple reasons. One: Snape just had to announce he was having a bloody _baby_ in the middle of class! Two: He was mad at himself for not checking the ingredients properly. Three: He was mad at Snape for interrupting him when Harry tried to warn him of the potion. Four: After that disastrous announcement, he’d realized that the information wasn’t sinking in and he passed out. And rather ungraciously at that.

He had awoken in the Hogwarts infirmary and after he’d put his glasses back on, he’d found the huge pile of get-well cards and there was even a bouquet of those blasted pink flowers.

At first he hadn’t known why he was in the infirmary but the memories came rushing back when he saw the damn flowers. 

And now he sat, knees drawn to his chest, sulking. And for a good reason too! But mostly he was trying to push down the immense panic and fright at that fact he was carrying a child! And bloody hell, he was a guy and guys couldn’t get pregnant! Well, obviously, the potion didn’t care about that at all.

It’d only been a few minutes since he’d awoke and started sulking when Madam Pomfrey came bustling from her office and to him. 

“Ah,” she said excitedly, “you’re awake. How are you feeling?” 

“Fine.” He grumbled.

”Now now, none of that. I’m going to cast a diagnostic charm on you, alright?” As she spoke, she’d pulled her wand.

Harry shrugged. “By all means, go ahead.”

She cast the charm and Harry bit his lips when he felt the magic, at first, all over it then pooling where he knew the baby was. 

He exhaled sharply. The _baby_. He tucked his head into his arms and Madam Pomfrey asked, “Are you alright Mr Potter?” 

Harry responded by making a low groaning noise. The nurse tutted and told him to look up. He did and saw, in her hand, a potion. Right now he was feeling _very_ apprehensive about potions. 

“This is for morning sickness. You take it once a month to ease the symptoms since males are more susceptible to it.” She explained in her business-like tone. Harry took the potion and swallowed it down. He waited for a moment but nothing happened. 

“There are no side effects except for lessening the morning sickness.” The witch elaborated. Harry nodded. 

“You’ve got visitors. Would you like me to let them in?” 

“Who is it?” Harry asked warily.

“Mrs Granger and Mr Weasley.”

Harry smiled. “Let them in.” The door opened and his friends came rushing in. 


End file.
